A Rotten Find
A Rotten Find is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirteenth case of the game. It is the fifty-ninth case of Berrini and the fifth case in Queen's End. Plot With the reveal that Mayor Patricia Osborne was planning to manipulate the city into a utopian world where she would rule over, the detectives received a finger message about a body in an abandoned town. However, they instead found a rotting limb in the town, which led to Beatriz telling them that she could not identity the limb’s owner as the limb had decomposed beyond identification. They found clues in the town and an empty house to suspect lawyer Christian Jackson, budding archeologist Alexander Britton and famous explorer Marcus Anderson. Soon after, conspiracy theorist Valentina Knox told them that she had found a body. Valentina told them that she had found a body in the burnt laboratory where Cassandra Ashford had died only to discovered that a wall had broken open and that the body of Markle Metropolis local Emily King-Williams was found decomposing in the wall, missing her arms and legs. Beatriz revealed that Emily had been killed when the killer forced her to ingest alive cockroaches, which led to them eating her insides. Afterwards, Emily had her limbs removed and been concealed in the wall for about twenty months. They soon found clues to suspect flight receptionist turned medical doctor Daphne Springer and electrician Cornelius Slade. The team then experienced a brief earthquake that caused the burnt laboratory to start to crumple. After they investigated the ruined laboratory, they finally found all the limbs of Emily’s body and got enough clues to arrest the devious killer, who turned out to be explorer Marcus Anderson. When the team arrested Marcus for the murder, he seemed very confused and questioned them about what was going on. Astrid, horrified about how he had dismembered Emily and left her remains to decompose behind a wall after being eaten by cockroaches for almost two years, confronted him with the evidence. He then cracked and confessed to the murder, saying that someone paid him to when Emily was about to publish a scandalous newspaper article about the mayor. Confused, the detectives then asked Marcus about who the person was and if it was the mayor. Marcus denied the rumours but revealed that it was an escaped prisoner from the local prison. Despite Astrid’s efforts to push him for answers, Marcus refused to answer, only leaving a hint for them by saying "Rteodsef.” Confused, they arrested Marcus before sending him back to the city where Judge Marrakchi sentenced Marcus to 25 years in prison. After Marcus’s trial, they interrogated him again by videocall, asking him once again about why he committed the murder. He refused to say anything more, although he did mention hiding out in the local abandoned town where they found Emily’s arm. They investigated the town, where they soon found Marcus’s backpack and then discovered that Marcus had a secret burner phone that told him to commit the murder and cover his tracks since Emily had known something they didn’t. They then sent the burner phone to Jordan, who traced the sender’s location at the burnt laboratory. They then investigated the burnt laboratory again and found out that someone they had arrested previously had ordered Marcus to kill Emily and steal all her notes on the utopian city experiments twenty one months ago. They then confronted Marcus again over the voicecall, who reluctantly told them in exchange for a shorter sentence that he had hidden a copy he had made of the victim’s notes inside a house in the abandoned town, which led them to investigate the house and find a hidden safe concealed behind a damaged painting, which revealed notes about a utopia and how technology they had created could allow people to enter it and live inside it. This led them to conclude that Emily was the last of the scientists behind the utopian experiments and that she was killed for the information on the utopia. This led the player and Astrid to decide that they would need to hunt down the one who made Marcus murder Emily and find out why they would do so. Summary Victim *'Emily King-Williams' (decomposed, dismembered and her body left in pieces) Murder Weapon *'Cockroaches' Killer *'Marcus Anderson' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows anatomy. *The suspect owns a generator. *The suspect takes anti-radiation pills. Profile *The suspect knows anatomy. *The suspect owns a generator. *The suspect takes anti-radiation pills. Profile *The suspect knows anatomy. *The suspect owns a generator. *The suspect takes anti-radiation pills. Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Profile *The suspect knows anatomy. *The suspect owns a generator. *The suspect takes anti-radiation pills. Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Profile *The suspect knows anatomy. *The suspect owns a generator. *The suspect takes anti-radiation pills. Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Profile *The suspect owns a generator. *The suspect takes anti-radiation pills. Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Killer's Profile *The killer knows anatomy. *The killer owns a generator. *The killer takes anti-radiation pills. *The killer wears a lapel pin. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Town. (Clues: Decomposed Arm, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Lawyer Card; New Suspect: Christian Jackson) *Ask Christian about why he's in the town. (New Crime Scene: Desolate Living Area) *Investigate Desolate Living Area. (Clues: Faded Kit, Wallet) *Examine Faded Kit. (Result: Archeologist Kit; New Suspect: Alexander Britton) *Ask Alexander about why he's in the town. *Examine Wallet. (Result: ID Card) *Ask Marcus Anderson why he's still here in Queen's End. *Autopsy Victim's Arm. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows anatomy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Burnt Laboratory. (Clues: Victim's Limbless Body Card, Generator, Handbag; New Suspect: Valentina Knox) *Ask Valentina Knox about how she found the dead body. *Examine Handbag. (Result: Medical ID; New Suspect: Daphne Springer) *Ask Daphne why she's here in Queen's End. (Attribute: Daphne knows anatomy) *Examine Generator. (Result: C SLADE; New Suspect: Cornelius Slade) *Ask Cornelius about why he's in Queen's End. *Examine ID Card. (Result: EMILY KW; New Lab Sample: Emily's Body) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a generator, Cornelius owns a generator; New Crime Scene: Empty Kitchen) *Investigate Empty Kitchen. (Clues: Victim's Other Arm, Faded Photo, Broken Pieces, Marcus's Lighter) *Confront Marcus about why he was trespassing. (Attribute: Marcus owns a generator and knows anatomy) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Trial Photo) *Confront Christian about not knowing the victim. (Attribute: Christian owns a generator and knows anatomy) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Strange Statue) *Ask Alexander about his broken statue. (Attribute: Alexander owns a generator and knows anatomy) *Autopsy Victim's Other Arm. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes anti-radiation pills, Daphne takes anti-radiation pills, Marcus takes anti-radiation pills, Christian takes anti-radiation pills) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Laboratory Ruins. (Clues: Torn Poster, Faded Folder, Charred Wood) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Cornelius's Poster) *Ask Cornelius about his poster and the victim's message. (Attribute: Cornelius takes anti-radiation pills) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Emily's Medical Files) *Ask Daphne why she lied about not knowing the victim. (Attribute: Daphne owns a generator) *Examine Charred Wood. (Result: Burnt Statue) *Analyze Burnt Statue. (09:00:00) *Ask Valentina about the burnt statue. (Attribute: Valentina owns a generator, takes anti-radiation pills and knows anatomy) *Investigate Town Porches. (Clues: Upended Trash Can, Locked Box) *Examine Upended Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Metal) *Analyze Bloody Metal. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lapel pin) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Emily's Limbs) *Autopsy Emily's Legs. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Guilt of Innocence (5/7). (1 star) Guilt of Innocence (5/7) *Interrogate Marcus about why he killed Emily. (Reward: 20,000 Coins, Decomposed Hair) *Investigate Abandoned Town. (Clue: Marcus's Backpack) *Examine Marcus's Backpack. (Result: Locked Burner Phone) *Examine Locked Burner Phone. (Result: Burner Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Burner Phone. (06:00:00) *Investigate Burnt Laboratory. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Threat) *Examine Faded Threat. (Result: Threat to Marcus) *Ask Marcus once again about Emily's notes. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Desolate Living Area. (Clue: Damaged Painting Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Faded Notes) *Examine Faded Notes. (Result: Emily's Utopia Notes) *Analyze Emily's Utopia Notes. (06:00:00) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Queen's End